Lap Dog
by Ulqui4
Summary: AiUlqui Oneshot, SMUT, SMUT, AND MORE SMUT! Read as Ulquiorra succumbs to Aizen's seductive mannerism. Yaoi, lemons... Little OOC... maybe a lot.


**A/N: This is a oneshot AiUlqui Fanfiction dedicated to "Aizen's bitch curl" (Not the thing, the author) Happy 17****th**** Birthday!**

**Oh and just a warning as to what's ahead: 1. An Aizen reflective moment 2. And….. smex…. I think 3. I tried not to make it OOC and failed.**

A reason for love; did he have one? No of course, Espada never needed 'love' to accomplish anything. Neither did an all-powerful lord. Love seemed like something so useless and superfluous to both.

"Gin," the brunette sighed.

"Yesss, my lord," Gin answered, smiling widely.

Tapping his skinny fingers on the arm rest, he closed his eyes and started, "Has love ever meant anything to you." The lord gazed up with a lost look in his eyes. It was a rare look for him.

"Is this a question or a confession?" Gin asked, confused.

"Neither," Aizen slammed his fist on the arm chair, "It's an opinion, what is your opinion?"

"Meh, I dunno Aizen-sama, why is this of sudden concern to ya?"

"It's that Ulquiorra Schifar," He hissed impatiently.

"Oh, Aizen-sama, not ta be a bother or rude or anythin' but… I don't think you're in love. Are you sure it's not just one of those rape-'em-and-get-it-over-with sorta situations?" Gin suggested.

"No matter how many times I do that… I don't get the satisfaction," Aizen complained. He was now looking at his nails, "It just feels like there needs to be enjoyment from both sides."

"Then maybe… ya might wanna warm up ta him instead of just randomly molesting him. You can't expect him to like it…"

"Why, is it because I thrust in dry and—"

"Aizen-sama!" Gin interrupted, "Don't tell me this kind of stuff!"

"Well, do you think he feels this so-called-love?"

"Ask yerself, Aizen-sama, think."

Aizen leaned on his hand as he tried to think back to the last time.

_Flashback: _

"_Hah! Ahhh….! Ai-Aizen-s-s-sama! Stop! St-st-stop!" _

"_You know you like it, Ulquiorra."_

"_Mmmhm! No….! Ah, ah… I don't! I'm… bleeding-!"_

"_It's ok, Ulqui-chan."_

_[Ulquiorra Silently takes the painful thrusts]_

"Meh," Aizen admitted, "Not much love."

"See, ya have to make him enjoy it," Gin advised.

"Ok, I have to think," Aizen said.

Aizen strode into Ulquiorra's room with a smirk on his face, but this smirk seemed softer than usual. Ulquiorra was sleeping so he didn't notice it.

Aizen _kneeled _next to the bed. HE _KNEELED! _ He quietly ran his forefinger across the porcelain-colored face causing him to stir a little bit. The overlord sat himself down on the other's bed and lowered his face until it was only a few centimeter's from the other man's face.

Ulquiorra turned around almost as if he knew Aizen was there. This upset Aizen a little.

**Ulquiorra POV~~! Cause what I hold in my hand… is a heart: (nevermind, that didn't make sense there PS. Ulquiorra's dreams can be OOC cuz… he's dreaming and it needs to be Juicy!)**

"_Ha-hh! Aizen… Sama!" I arched my back, "I… love you!" I moaned with pleasure, much unlike our usual experiences. My errection inched up, little by little, as Aizen stroked it. _

_His middle finger and his fore-finger slicked my member with the precum that oozed out of the head. He tapped the slit and traced his tongue along the entire length. He slowly closed his mouth over it… _

"_Ai-Aizen-sama! I think… I'm gonna-!" _

**Back to Aizen's POV:**

_What the hell…? _I saw that Ulquiorra's lower abdomen was sticky and wet. But all I had done was kissed him. His face was burning crimson and there were sweat droplets all over it. Suddenly, Ulquiorra had snapped his misty emeralds open, surprised.

He say me and his eyes only widened.

He started to stutter, "I-I-… Didn't… mean…. Um…"

"That's extremely unlike you," I pointed out, placing his chin in my hands, "Stuttering?"

"Not to mention…" I continued and placed a hand on his crotch, "This? Hmm?"

"I…" He turned away, "My dearest apologies, Aizen-sama."

"Don't apologize, it'll only arouse me even more."

"B-but—" I stopped him in midsentence with a kiss on his half black, half white lips.

His small yet powerful hands kept pushing me away from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Aizen-sama… I don't want to… participate in such activities with you."

"Ulquiorra," I turned his head so that my eyes stared a burning look into his, "I love you."

He looked surprised and completely breathless. But after a few seconds, he just sighed, "Aizen-sama… I cannot believe you. My humblest apologies."

Of course I can't get him to believe me, he thinks that I just want to rape him and leave.

"Ok, Ulqui-chan, I'll get you to believe me."

Ulquiorra looked at me with an interest sparking in his eyes.

"We don't have to have sex. I will leave if you want me to."

He gawked at me like a fish, and then his crimson cheeks reddened even more before he jumped out from under me and tackled me in an embrace.

"Yes! Aizen-sama…"

I went down, placing a wet kiss on his lips; I travelled down his entire lean frame. First a French kiss tongue war, then down to his hollow hole.

"Mhmmm…" he hissed as I played my tongue along the entire circumference of the hole. I wandered my impish mouth to his nipples where I took one nub and proceeded to suck valiantly on it.

I squeezed the skin between my fingers, he winced in pain, but I immediately took it back in my mouth. The little pink nub was bit by my teeth and pulled on.

"_Ha…aahh.._Ai…zen," Ulquiorra staggered.

Then, I ran my tongue across his tight stomach; he arched his back.

**Ulquiorra POV—because it's a psychological trap:**

He gripped between my legs. He then tore of the clothing that was tightly wound around my errection.

Prodding the slit, he rubbed the shaft between his middle and fore finger creating unbearable friction. He started slow but he got faster. The precum was oozing, Aizen used it as a lubricant. Gently, Aizen lowered his damp caverns onto my painfully hard manhood and started to suck.

"Haa…!" I gasped as his lips closed between my errection. I felt as if I was going to burst the moment his wetness came in contact with me. But I held onto the pressure. I arched my back forcing more of my organ into his mouth which he gladly accepted.

Aizen bobbed his head over the head and continued downwards. He pushed the cock as far into his throat as he could. He ran his hand over my balls making me shiver with excitement.

The suction of his throat, just my cock being moved through such a hot air tight compartment made me swell into a full orgasm.

"Ghh! …_Hahh!_" I filled his mouth with my semen. Aizen swallowed most of it and sat up straight. Looking at me, he wiped a few thin streams of the white liquid away from his mouth as he placed his hand on my crimson cheeks. The rough thumb slid across my cheeks and he placed his hand around my back.

Pulling me forward slowly, I could feel his fingers tapping around my entrance. A little amused and a little nervous, I could only stare at him like a small child. His smile widened as he placed his hand around my member, using the cum to make his fingers lubricated.

Then one of his digits went inside and started to move. He just left a little chuckle in the air as I winced.

"Mm!" I turned a little, it was probably less weird going in dry than the whole preparation. But he kept me close to him, his heart thumping next to mine when he pulled me so close. Soon one finger turned into three.

"Mmmh! It hurts…" I huffed at him. He slowly lowered me down and I felt my head hit the soft pillow. Slowly, unlike his normal self, he filled me up with something much better.

Instead of thrusting, he moved in and filled me to the brim with want and lust. Ecstasy overflowed in the pleasure area of my brain so I told him, "Move… please…. _Aizen-sama!" _

"I never thought I would here you say that, Ulqui-chan," Aizen cooed in a seductive voice.

"Neither… _Hah_… did… I," I told him as he moved unhurriedly. Every time he got to the tip, he pressed a little harder.

**Aizen POV- Cuz I ran outta quotes:**

Reaching the end of how far I could go in, I would press just a little bit harder. I always hit his sweet spot because I could see him go from pink to red in an instant and whimper but suddenly die down each time

Soon, I realized this wasn't getting the job done. The excitement wouldn't last. So, once I rammed into his prostate, surprising him because he arched back so far I heard it crack. Whipping back up, his errection released his juices so high and lashed out all over my chest and tight stomach.

My climax had been reached as well. After a few seconds after his release, I freed myself inside of him and he was dripping. He breathed heavily as I pulled out my cock from him.

He fell, exhausted onto the bed. I stroked his soft thin raven hair a few times before he fell asleep.

He definitely loves me. _Hah! Lap dog._

**Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**Thanx for reading!**


End file.
